


Their First Kiss

by Little_R



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just a mention that in a case it had seemed like that one had committed suicide, M/M, Mention of a case with suicide in, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have (finally!) gotten together and Sherlock observes all the amazing things that his boyfriend does more intensely than ever. He observes his lips, his hips and, well, other body parts... It's inconvenient and distracting, really. So the detective thinks it's about time that they kissed. Now the genius must just figure out how to relationship...</p>
<p>I asked my wonderful friend <a href="http://highandfunctioning.tumblr.com/">Highandfunctioning</a> if she wanted to prompt me and she asked for a Johnlock fanfic about their first kiss and with fluff, and voila! Here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one, [Elli](http://highandfunctioning.tumblr.com/) =D

Sherlock noticed things. It was what he did. He was unbelievably more observant than the other simpletons that roomed this world. So it was only natural that he noticed John, right? Or rather bits and pieces of him that filled Sherlock's mind with a strange, warm and almost lulling feeling and one word: _John_. The consulting detective had thought that after he and John had (finally) gotten together, this inability to stop intensely observing his flatmate would stop or at least lessen. But he thought that John looked even better now when they were in a relationship, something he had thought would be impossible.

He noticed things like the flash of John's stomach when the man reached for something from the higher shelves, pale now after years living in London again. How the strawberry jam made John's lips look pinker when the doctor smudged it over his mouth. And how delicious it looked when John's pink little tongue was stuck out to lick it up. It made Sherlock crave just that strawberry jam very badly. Although he supposed it was not the jam he wanted but to kiss John's lips, this took exactly an hour for him to figure out.

He did not understand this. How would it be pleasurable to press his lips against another pair of lips? But that did not stop him from starring at John's lips whenever he ate toast with jam, or running his fingers through his boyfriend's sandy hair whenever they were snuggled up in the coach, in bed or in a prison cell when they had done something mildly illegal for a case. Sherlock did not understand how hair could be something you wished to touch or play with, but still whenever he felt upset or skittish, running his fingers through John's silky hair with the army-doctor tucked in under his chin always did the trick.

All of these observations and how Sherlock's eyes always found themselves glued to John's bum whenever he walked past him or bent over, led up to one deduction. He and John needed to become more intimate.

They had only been together for eight days, twelve hours, twenty four minutes and fourteen seconds, and they were moving slowly forward. This was because John knew of Sherlock's inexperience in relationship and respected that. And Sherlock liked that very much since he was still not completely sure what he liked, except for no moustaches and soldiers. Those were hot. But now Sherlock knew that he wanted to kiss the doctor. Sure, John would come down every morning with a bedhead and a sleepy, loving grin just for Sherlock with eyes dazed by still not being completely awake and dressed in a morning gown, and then kiss his boyfriend's cheek with a “Good morning, love”. Which was brilliant, but that hardly counted as a proper kiss.

And they would hug and cuddle and hold each other until they fell asleep while whispering sweet things, which was wonderful. But John had kissed so many but Sherlock. And he loved Sherlock. Thus the only logical thing would be for John to kiss Sherlock.

So just how was Sherlock going to make John understand that he wanted to kiss him? His first thought had been to just go to John and explain that his lips and tongue were causing him great inconvenience and distraction and that is why they should kiss. But since Sherlock was not exactly a genius at understanding feelings, he thought he should get some advice. Since Mycroft true love was umbrellas and Mrs Hudson was surprisingly very sexually experienced, something he would delete every knowing, both she and Greg had a bad choice of partners. Plus, Mrs Hudson might have old-fashioned advices.

So it became clear Molly would be the right one to ask. Who was definitely an excellent choice having in mind that she made Jim Moriarty watch Glee before breaking up with him. That woman obviously had forces to be reckoned with.

Molly's advice had been to do something that suited his and John's lifestyle and relationship. What was their relationship? How did it show? How did they show that they loved each other? So obviously it would be something related to crime. Now, how does one make a double murder in a locked room with a note written in blood romantic..?

It turned out that the detective was very lucky. Apparently a murder happened in the exact building where Jennifer Wilson, the fourth victim of Jeff Hope, was murdered. Was not that the most perfect place for some romance? Their first crime scene together where it all had fallen perfectly together. Luckily, the murder happened in the lobby, so Sherlock could set up a picnic blanket and a bottle of champagne there, according to Molly a romantic picnic was something that could work. And compliments. Lots of sweet and genuine talk about how much he adored John.

With some favours from Mycroft and a weaver he had helped plant his flowers, Operation First Kiss, was set in action. Originally he had wanted the name to be “Operation Tasting John's Pink, Perfect and Beautiful Lips For the First Time With My Own And Then Maybe Some Tongue Touching and Bum Groping”, but Molly had thought it was too long. And too much information in it. How could anyone not be interested in John's backside?

So the picnic was set and Sherlock very eagerly dragged John to the crime-scene. He literally held his hand and dragged the wee man forward.

”Sherlock! What is going on? I've never seen you this excited before. Not even for that triple murder in a locked lock room where it seemed like one had committed suicide and left two notes.” John said as he frowned at the mad, but in a good way, genius.

”Oh this is better than any murder, John! Than any case or puzzle at all.” Sherlock said and looked over his shoulder at John with a wide grin, truly looking like a mad scientist. The small soldier loved it.

”I didn't think that was possible.” John murmured, looking more confused than ever. It was cute. Sherlock thought, utterly adorable.

”But it is!” he said and pulled the short soldier into a hug, which made John giggle.

”You're funny today. Just what is going onn-?..” he stopped and the detective just knew he had spotted the building, his grin got wider at the thought.

”Is that?”

”Yes.” Sherlock pulled away but still held his hands on John's shoulders. ”Yes, it is.”

”Woah.. Lucky us, I suppose.” John said with a bright grin that made Sherlock's heart skip a beat.

”No, lucky me. For having you.” he said and kissed his doctor's cheeks, causing the man to grin wider and blush barely noticeably.

”Sap.” he teased and kissed Sherlock's cheek back.

”Only for you.”

The detective then proceeded with dragging him up the stairs and into the very same room where they had first found the late Wilson, and where sparks had flown between them. Granted, it was a bit odd to have a moment over a dead woman... But that was John and Sherlock for you. It looked exactly like it had that cold, late January day. Except for a big blanket with a basket on.

John frowned at the basket like it kept the very answer to the Universe. “Sherlock... Is that-?” he turned to his flatmates, who was grinning wider than that time Moriarty gave him a really clever puzzle to solve. It had been a locked room where it had seemed like the murderer had shot himself after killing the victim. The pet lizard had been the key. Anyway, romantic room, Sherlock grinning, surprised John, homicidal Moriarty.

“It's for you.” Sherlock said and wrapped his arms around John's waist as he began to press soft kisses to the man's cheeks.

“You big sap! I suppose only you manage to make a crime-scene romantic.” he said while beaming at his boyfriend. A boyfriend who had not kissed his cheeks until now. Sherlock's lips were so soft, and the doctor's cheeks got redder as he imagined how they would feel when kissing.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. It's wonderful, Sherlock. Really.”

The two men grinned at each other before moving down to cuddle up on the soft blanket. Sherlock opened the bottle of champagne and accidental spilled some over his coat, which caused John to laugh so much since the detective was both glaring at the bottle and pouting. It was really too cute. And Sherlock could not be mad when John was happy, his doctor's laugh had to be some sort of hypos as beautiful as it was.

“Don't laugh!” Sherlock laughed and tried to glare at John, but he pouted at the same time which threw his boyfriend into a fit of giggles.

“That's adorable!”

 He rolled is eyes. “John, really? I'm a man getting close to forty, I'm not adorable.” he scoffed. 

“Are you saying that I'm not cute even if I'm over thirty too and even a bit older than you?” John asked and smiled endearingly at him. He even batted his eyelashes in joke.

 Sherlock swallowed as John had moved his face closer to his own, just a few more centimeters and their lips would be touching.

“No... Of course I think you are...” Sherlock said and licked his lips, dropping his gaze to John's mouth, admiring the fine colour and bow of his lips. When he looked up again, John was starring at his mouth.

“John...” Sherlock breathed. “May I kiss you?” the detective would have kicked himself for asking that if not John's lovely blue eyes had immediately gotten slightly wider and moved to look him in the eye before nodding.

“Oh, God, yes.” John breathed back.

Sherlock gave a tender and sincere smile before they both moved closer and, _finally_ , kissed. It began softly, them just feeling the other's lips and enjoying it, memorising it.

Sherlock was surprisingly cool while doing this, John had almost excepted them to accidentally hit their heads together and get hurt. He would just know that inside Sherlock's mind he practically screamed: _Oh my God! I'm kissing John! And John is kissing me! This is real, isn’t it? Memory Palace, check it it'_ _s rea_ _l._ … ... _It is real! I'm definitely saving all of this._ _**Save: experience_”First Kiss”_File_in:Doctor Watson, John_File_in:“Happiness”. Save: sense_(audio)_”First Kiss”_File_in_ Doctor Watson, John_File_in:”Happiness”. Save: sense_(touch)_”First Kiss”_File_in: Doctor Watson, John_File_in:”Happiness”.** _ _There. Wait, did that take too long?! Is John getting put off by that I was gone for a moment? No... No, he's still kissing me and making those precious little sounds. Good._

Neither of them knew how long their first kiss was. They were lost in each other and neither time nor space did exist for them. If they had not been interrupted perhaps they would have stayed there forever, in each other's arms until they would have become one.

“Hey, Sherlock! John! Where did you two disappe- oh for God's sake! This is a crime-scene, not a club!” Greg stood in the door and looked mildly annoyed, but looked also pleased that his friend's relationship was working out so well.

John and Sherlock starred at the DI, before both broke into laughter, their cheeks a but rosy from the kissing and their lips red.

Greg smiled and shook his head. “You two are children, you know that?”

John and Sherlock did go down to the crime scene to investigate. And when they were done, they sneaked into the room again to continuing with kissing on the blanket. The night went on with Sherlock and John lying there in each other's arms and sipping champagne while placing sweet, soft kisses on each other's lips. The men did this for hours, until they were finally kicked out when the evening had turned to night. Sherlock and John returned to 221B and continued kissing tenderly and lovingly in the consulting detective's bed, until they fell asleep cuddled up each other. What a first kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This became longer than I had expected at first. I just kept writing and writing. xD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a fabulous day! =)


End file.
